<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Welcome for the Fandom by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982716">You're Welcome for the Fandom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandom - Fandom, podfic - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Gen, Inspired by Moana (2016), Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic included</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p><p>Now with a second version of the song!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020, Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p><audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/o2gzg01d3yv70us/You%27re%20Welcome%20for%20the%20fandom.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:02:44   |   4.04 MB</p></div><h3>Credits</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><b>Cover Background:</b> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a7LQ3Wa7QU">Sun Kissed Light Ray with Particles</a> by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5ZCMnkSYw9wJTKgrLltumw">MissAfterEffects</a></p></div></div><p>OK, OK</p><p>I see what's happening, yeah<br/>
You're face-to-face with fandom and it's strange<br/>
You don't even know how you feel<br/>
It's adorable!<br/>
Well, it's nice to see that fans never change</p><p>Open your fic, let's begin<br/>
Yes, it's really me<br/>
It's fandom! Breathe it in<br/>
I know it's a lot:<br/>
The ship, the pod!<br/>
When you're a part of fandom</p><p>What can I say except "You're welcome"<br/>
For the angst, the feels, the cry?<br/>
Hey, it's OK, it's OK. You're welcome<br/>
I'm just an ordinary fandom!</p><p>Hey, what has 10k and lit up your day<br/>
When RL went all awry?<br/>
This guy!<br/>
When the canon got cold, who wrote you fix-it from down below?<br/>
You're looking at them, yo!</p><p>Oh, also I wrote you the fluff<br/>
—You're welcome—<br/>
To fill your days when things got rough.<br/>
Also, I heeped in some poetry<br/>
—You're welcome—<br/>
To fill your soul and make you squee</p><p>So what can I say except "You're welcome"<br/>
For the fanfics I wrote for thee?<br/>
There's no need to pray, it's OK<br/>
You're welcome<br/>
I guess it's just my way of being me</p><p>You're welcome, you're welcome<br/>
Well, come to think of it</p><p>Fan, honestly I could go on and on<br/>
But I can’t explain every fandom phenomenon<br/>
The tears, the hurt, the comfort,<br/>
Oh, that was just Fandom's way to subvert<br/>
Had an idea, and wrote until dawn<br/>
Sprouted a trope, what have I spawn?<br/>
Where’s the plot? What can we say?<br/>
Don't mess with Fandom when they’re on the break-away<br/>
And the world built here in my head<br/>
Is a map of the all fanfics I read<br/>
Look what I've made. I make everything happen<br/>
Check out that fic this fandom just rappin'!<br/>
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!</p><p>Well, anyway, let me say you're welcome!<br/>
For the wonderful fics you know<br/>
Hey, it's OK, it's OK. You're welcome!<br/>
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go</p><p>Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!<br/>
'Cause I'm gonna ship that ship<br/>
I'm sailing away, away. You're welcome!<br/>
'Cause Fandom can do everything but hate<br/>
You're welcome, you're welcome</p><p>And thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Welcome for the Fandom (Jordan Fisher Edition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're Welcome for the Fandom rewritten to fit the Jordan Fisher edition of "You're Welcome"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you know there was two different versions of this song? I didn't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3>
<p><audio></audio></p><h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/4qo5qbldy6cgxor/YourWelcomeV2.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:02:17   |   3.08 MB</p></div><h3>Credits</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><b>Cover Background:</b> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a7LQ3Wa7QU">Sun Kissed Light Ray with Particles</a> by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5ZCMnkSYw9wJTKgrLltumw">MissAfterEffects</a></p></div></div><p>I see what's happening here<br/>
You're face-to-face with fandom and it's strange<br/>
You don't even know how you feel, it's adorable<br/>
It's nice to see that fans, they never change<br/>
Open your fic, let's begin<br/>
Yes it's really me, breathe it in<br/>
I know it's a lot, the ship, the pod<br/>
When you're a part of fandom<br/>
So what can I say except "You're welcome"<br/>
For the angst, the feels, the cry?<br/>
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome<br/>
I'm just an ordinary fandom<br/>
What can I say except "You're welcome"<br/>
For the fluff, the crack, the art<br/>
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome<br/>
I'm just an ordinary fandom<br/>
Honestly, I could go on and on<br/>
But I can’t explain every fandom phenomenon<br/>
The tears, the hurt, the comfort,<br/>
Oh, that was just Fandom's way to subvert<br/>
Had an idea, and wrote until dawn<br/>
Sprouted a trope, what have I spawn?<br/>
Where’s the plot? What can we say?<br/>
Don't mess with Fandom when they’re on the break-away<br/>
And the world built here in my head<br/>
Is a map of the all fanfics I read<br/>
Look what I've made. I make everything happen<br/>
Check out that fic this fandom just rappin'!<br/>
Singing and viddin'<br/>
Writing and poddin'<br/>
People are clappin', hearing me rappin'<br/>
Bring the chorus back in<br/>
Well, anyway, let me say you're welcome!<br/>
For the wonderful fics you know<br/>
Hey, it's OK, it's OK. You're welcome!<br/>
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go<br/>

Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!<br/>
'Cause you wrote that fic I love<br/>
I'm sailing away, away. You're welcome!<br/>
'Cause Fandom ‘s all about the ship<br/>
You're welcome, you're welcome<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the editing for this version is for podfic bingo 2020 for my square "Higher Pitch Effect."</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scroll down for the text.</p><p>(Re)written for Broken Telephone Filk Edition and as a party favor for Pod-Together 2020.</p><p>The song was both rewritten and preformed by me (Ravin). When TheArcher first sent me their Filk lyrics ("Thank You For The Fandom") my first though was "Your Welcome" and so I rewrote "Your Welcome" from Moana to become "You're Welcome for the Fandom." Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>